1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber optic connector assembly and method for venting gas, such as air, inside a fiber optic connector sub-assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fiber optic connector assembly configured to receive a stiffener tube disposed about a portion of an optical fiber to support and guide the optical fiber, wherein the stiffener tube contains at least one opening to vent gas.
2. Technical Background
Optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Benefits of optical fiber use include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. With the increasing and varied use of optical fibers, it is important to provide efficient methods of interconnecting optical fibers. Fiber optic connectors have been developed for this purpose. It is important that fiber optic connectors not significantly attenuate or alter the transmitted signal. In addition, the fiber optic connector should be relatively rugged and adapted to be connected and disconnected a number of times in order to accommodate changes in the optical fiber transmission path. The fiber optic connector should also be adapted for its environment. For example, outdoor interconnections may require a more rugged fiber optic connector that those designed for indoor interconnections. Because of the skill and equipment required for making optical fiber connections in the field, fiber optic cables are often pre-connectorized with fiber optic connectors for plug and play connectivity by the craft.
In this regard, a fiber optic connector typically employs a connector sub-assembly in the form of a pre-assembled ferrule holder module. The connector sub-assembly contains a ferrule holder that holds a ferrule. The ferrule holder has a passage extending therethrough that is axially aligned with a ferrule bore in the ferrule. An optical fiber extending from a stripped fiber optic cable is inserted into the ferrule holder passage and into the ferrule bore. After assembly and polishing, the ferrule of the completed assembly is suitable for optical interconnection with the ferrule of a complementary connector assembly for establishing an optical connection.
More specifically, the optical fiber is held within the fiber optic connector sub-assembly. To firmly secure the optical fiber to the fiber optic connector sub-assembly, a bonding agent, such as an epoxy, is typically applied to the inside of a portion of the ferrule holder passage before the optical fiber is inserted therethrough. The optical fiber is then inserted into the ferrule holder passage, through the bonding agent, and into the ferrule bore. Generally speaking, the bonding agent is disposed about the optical fiber in the ferrule holder passage for securing the same. If a fiber support stiffener tube is placed over top the optical fiber before insertion into the ferrule holder passage for support and guidance, the bonding agent is also disposed about the stiffener tube and may also enter an interstitial space formed between the inside surface of the stiffener tube and the outside surface of the optical fiber. After assembly, the bonding agent is hardened using a suitable curing process, thereby bonding (i.e., securing) the optical fiber/stiffener tube with the connector sub-assembly. The concepts of the present invention are directed to creating a robust bond among the connector sub-assembly, optical fiber, and/or stiffener tube.